Take Me Away
by Yileen
Summary: A girl searches for someone she use to know. She meets Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika on her way.
1. The Doctor

Hi everyone. This is like a continuation of story I already had on here (but it's really bad). I didn't finish the first one because I just lost my inspiration to finish it. But I hope to one day (very soon) to rewrite it.

As of right now I don't know how many chapters there will be or how long they'll be. But thanks for giving this a shot. And so far I have about four chapters but it's still not finished. But depending on if people like it or not I'll finish. =)

If you haven't read my first story I won't blame you, but you won't know who Lawanna is or Rhia. So I say go ahead and read mine and RhiannonWolf's fic. (The Heart of a Hunter)

One

Clothes Out On A Rainy Day

I was 10-years-old when I met _her_. I only knew her for a short time but I idolized her very much. When she moved on I found myself looking for her. I had even gone up to strangers if they had the same hair color as _her._ Now, six years later, I still find myself staring at people, or following them, because maybe they could be _her._

I didn't understand at that time when she left and to be honest I still don't understand. Until it hit me one day. _She_ was the type of person who couldn't be confined to one place. _She_ had to move around, see the world. Be free.

And now me, too. I want to leave. I want to find _her_.

-0-0-0-0-

I hate days after it rains. The ground is muddy and the trees are wet and slippery. Sometime I lose my grip and fall out and fall in the mud. Most of the time I slip and get covered.

It's also cold. And obviously wet. It's very hard to get warm when you are wet and can't even start a fire because all of the wood is wet, too.

And it never smells like the rain. It always smells like moldy wood and wet dogs….

I sleep in an abandoned house last night. There are a few broken windows so it was cold and wet. And the roof also leaks in places. There is no grass outside so there is only mud. I slipped on my way inside.

I yawn and stretch under the blanket I brought. Now that I look up at the ceiling I can see sun rays coming in through the holes and cracks. I got lucky when I picked my spot to sleep, no holes. This room smells like moldy bread….

I rub my eyes and finally sit up.

I must be in the master bedroom. It was the biggest room upstairs, now that I think about it. That was why I choose to sleep in here. My bedroom at _their_ home is very small. There is a bathroom connected to this room. There isn't much in this room, though; maybe that's why it's so big. Only a giant painting leaning against the wall. It's of a landscape with flowers and a sunset. There is a small scribble at the bottom that I can't read.

I don't like it for some reason.

There is also a mirror, almost as big as the painting. Some of it is broke though. But I can still see my reflection in it.

My hair is a mess...how did I get twigs in my hair?

Oh, well. I look away and go back to my 'bed' on the floor. I'll fold the blanket and look through the rest of this house.

-0-

The floors creak. I think I remember them creaking last night, too. There are five rooms on the first floor, I counted the doors. All the rooms are the same, except for the one I sleep in and the one at the end of the hall. One is a bathroom and the other two are empty and in bad shape.

The one at the end of the hall has a crib with some stuffed animal toys. The walls are pink with flowers and trees. There are also a few paintings in here, they're of birds. They have the same scribble on the bottom.

I like this room.

-0-

The stairs creak, too. There is only one room with a door down here. It's a bathroom. One of the others is a kitchen, and the other is big and empty. I wonder who lived in this house. People must have, right? Because there were those paintings, and that crib.

I wonder if they were coming or going? I wonder why they would want to come to a town like this? Or maybe they were sick of this place and were leaving. I wonder why they left the paintings and baby bed?

I think Rishley is hungry….he keeps trying to leave my shoulder. He does that when he sees fruit or is bugs. I don't see fruit. There could be bugs in here, though.

-0-0-0-0-

"Child, were have you been?"

Mrs. Ozill. I've lived with her for five years and since the first day she calls me 'Child'. She doesn't know my name because I haven't told her. I don't talk to her or Mr. Ozill. I don't talk to people.

I only talk to Rishley. But sometimes, when he leaves, I don't talk to him. Sometimes I feel guilty after, because I think he's just an animal. I'm not sure what kind, though.

"Oh, my Child. Just look at yourself."

She always gets like this. I think it is an old lady thing. If there is a smudge of dirt on my face or my clothes she must clean it. She acts like I was running around in a potatoes' sack or stealing.

I have more than a smudge on my face. And I know I have tangles in my hair. And I can see the mud trail I left behind me on the wood floor. I didn't mean to do that.

"I know you didn't mean to track mud all over my clean floor. Now take your shoes off and take a bath." Mrs. Ozill tells me. She pats my head and still smiles at me even though she has to clean the floor. "Mrs. Musachino called me when you were passing her house. The tub is already filled."

-0-

The stairs in the Ozill house creak, too.

The bath water fills nice. It's warm and there are lots of bubbles. The bubbles smell like the flowers outside. Mrs. Ozill makes her own soap with the flower petals. Me and her smell like flowers. Rishley smells like fruits, sometimes, but most time he smells like dirt. I'm not sure what Mr. Ozill smells like.

In the bathroom there is only a tub against the wall-by the vent, a toilet in the corner and a sink underneath the window. If someone is talking downstairs, and you are quiet, you can hear everything they say. Mr. and Mrs. Ozill are talking.

"Maybe she doesn't love us."

Mrs. Ozill.

"Maybe you are smothering her."

Mr. Ozill.

"She always comes back."

"She's been leaving more often. And she stays out and doesn't come back until morning."

"She still won't speak to me."

"Or me. Or anyone in town."

Rishley is looking at me from the sink. Mrs. Ozill filled it up for him so he could take a bath while I was, too. His doesn't have bubbles though.

"It all started after she got that letter….from-" Mrs. Ozill sounds sad.

Mr. Ozill cuts her off.

"There is nothing wrong with that girl."

"Maybe we should stop giving her the letters…."

I don't want to hear anymore.

-0-0-0-0-

It's been three days since I last left Mr. and Mrs. Ozill's house. Two days since I discovered the abandoned house in the woods. And one day since I have been sick. Mrs. Ozill won't let me leave my bed. She's been at the end of my bed since I fainted in the kitchen. She just sits and knits or sews.

The only time she leaves is to bring me a hot cup of tea or clean the bowl she brought for me to vomit in, if I had to vomit….

She checks my forehead a lot and asks if I need anything. That if I do just to tell her so. She also tells me that she called a Doctor this morning. He would be by in the afternoon to 'check my health'.

She hums a lot, too. She has a very pretty singing voice. Mr. Ozill is out. He's out working on Widowed Musachino's barn. I hear it has a leaky roof.

Rishley is sleeping in my window seal. He likes the warmth from the sun when it comes in through the window. From my window you can see out from the front of the house. There isn't much of a front yard, it's more like a small field of wild flowers. Mrs. Ozill doesn't garden much, she says she likes the wild flowers. There are also rows of clothes line strung from one tree to the next. Wash was done yesterday but it rained again last night, the clothes were left out to dry again.

"How about a nice hot cup of tea, Child?" Mrs. Ozill asks me. I shake my head from under the blanket. She smiles and leaves the room. I have the blanket pulled up to my nose, it smells like rain and flowers.

The wind is blowing outside a little bit. It's breezy. I can see my favorite summer dress. It's white with blue birds on the bottom hem. I wonder if the wind will pick up and blow it off? I can also see my underwear hanging up….none of my bra's and panties match.

You can't see the clothes line form the dirt road or any of the other houses; the trees hide it. I still wish there were trees in the backyard to hang the clothes up.

I can see a man walking up the dirt trail to our house. I wonder if he's lost? I've never seen him….maybe he's just moved here. Why would he want to move here-Oh My Gosh! My UNDERWEAR!

I jump up and dart pass Mrs. Ozill, I don't think I made her spill the tea. I can hear her calling after me then I can hear her running after me. I'm glad my bedroom is close to the front door.

The man is more than halfway up the dirt trail now. I know if he looked at the clothes line he could see. I rip and yank down all of my bra's and underpants, I get the last of them down when I hear him say hello and I hear Mrs. Ozill panting. They both come up to me and I turn away from the man.

Mrs. Ozill is mad, or maybe that's worry. I'm think it's both. But I can't be sure. My face feels hot and my head feels like it's floating. Mrs. Ozill is talking to the man. I'm really dizzy.

"Don't be rude now, Child. Say hello to the Doctor." She spins me around to face him. The sun is in my eyes so I look down. I dropped a pair of my panties….

My breathing stops and I think I just fell, I know I did. I can feel the dusty dirt against my head. I hear Mrs. Ozill gasp and I feel her arms holding my shoulders. I feel very tired all of a sudden.

My clothes were still a little damp….

-0-

The Doctor Man must have carried me back inside to my room, my bed. That's where I am now. I sit up and look at the Doctor, he knows I'm awake now. He smiles and asks how I feel. I don't answer. I look outside instead while Mrs. Ozill tells him what symptoms she knows of. My underwear are back on the clothing line.

"She stayed out all night a few days ago, when it rained. She fainted at breakfast this morning and felt very warm. She hasn't kept any food down and she won't drink."

"Hmm."

I wonder if Doctors actually think when they make that noise?

This Doctor wears glasses and a blue suit. No white coat….He's looking at me.

"Tell me, does your head hurt?"

Not really, I shake my head.

"Hmm. But you are dizzy?"

Yes, I nod.

"Does your throat hurt?"

Yes, it does. I nod.

"Hmm. Are your only symptoms fever, dizziness, and a sore throat?"

Yes, I nod. He nods, too, and turns back to Mrs. Ozill. He says I got a cold. I caught it when I stayed out in the cold and rain. I should be fine in a few days at most. I shouldn't eat anything unless I feel as though I can keep it down, and I should drink lots of water….

The wind is picking up.

When he is done talking he leaves. Before he goes he tells me he will come back tomorrow, to check on me. He tells me to get well soon.

I can see him walking down the dirt trail, his shinny suit case in hand. He turns back and waves through the blowing underwear….

I sink down in my bed and close my eyes. My room doesn't smell like flowers anymore. It smells like the Doctor….it's very strong at the end of my bed, where he was sitting in the chair-next to my bed.

I wonder if he saw my underwear?

"Honestly, Child. The Doctor probably never would have looked twice at the clothes line if you wouldn't have ran out and acted like you did." I didn't hear Mrs. Ozill come back into my room. "Mr. Ozill will have a laugh when I tell him. I apologized to Doctor Leorio for you, the way he had to carry you in."

I wonder if I was heavy?


	2. Big Baby Steps

To be honest, I only have a few chapters typed. And I don't know when I will have the rest done and ready. So thank you for reading and I promise I will do my best when typing up the new chapters.

* * *

Two

Big Baby Steps

Almost a year after I met _her_ I started to change. It wasn't much at first. And I didn't know it at first, either. I didn't find out until after _she left._ _She_ stayed in our small town for almost a year and then just as quick and quietly as _she_ came _she_ was gone. And almost a year after I got a letter.

It was from the girl who I looked up to.

Every few months I get a new letter. They all say the same thing with something new. The last letter said that everything is okay, that _she _didn't know when the next letter would be.

I wonder if she's getting sick of sending them to me?

-0-0-0-0-

Mr. Ozill left for the sea this morning. It was still dark when he left, but I heard the stairs creak and the door close. And Mrs. Ozill pray for him to have a safe journey and return home soon.

That Doctor came again today, to check on my fever. I feel much better, but he tells me I can't leave bed yet. Mrs. Ozill won't let me. They say maybe tomorrow.

Rishley went into the woods this morning. He's back and at my window. But it doesn't open. I want Rishley. I'm glad Mrs. Ozill sees' him.

"I'll get him, Child." She tells me. "Please excuse me, Doctor Leorio."

Doctor Leorio looks uncomfortable, I don't know why he's here. I don't feel that sick so I can't be that sick. I just want to hide under the covers.

"Does your throat still hurt?"

No.

"Can you open your mouth and say 'ahhh' for me please?"

No.

I'm thankful I only have to stare at him for a few minutes. Mrs. Ozill has come back. And like she said, Rishley is with her. She's holding him. Usually she doesn't like to touch him.

I wonder if she's afraid of him?

"You're a fast healer. Most people I see with a cold feel miserable for a week."

"This child is a fast healer, indeed."

They both smile at me and she hands over Rishley. Well, more like he crawls down her arm and to the window seal. I know he likes it outside, sometimes I think he'll leave me to be outside. I like it outside, too.

Now I pull the blanket over my head. I wonder if Mrs. Ozill will let me go into the woods? I think probably not. But Doctor Leorio leaves, I'm glad. But now it's quiet with just me and Mrs. Ozill in the room. I don't like other people much but normally I don't mind Mr. and Mrs. Ozill. I wonder if they don't mind me?

"A new letter came for you, Child."

I want to say 'where is it' but I'm glad I don't have to. Mrs. Ozill knows what I mean without me speaking a word. I'm thankful for that.

She sighs. I turn my head to the window but I'm really looking at Mrs. Ozill. I never read the letters with anyone in the room. Except Rishley.

Mrs. Ozill takes one more sip of her hot tea and sighs again. She smiles a sad smile and gets up to leave. She walks out of the room and closes the door.

I'm thankful Mrs. Ozill knows me so well.

And that she doesn't scold me for being me.

-0-0-0-0-

Today is Wednesday and I'm all better so Mrs. Ozill said I could go outside as long as I came back before it gets dark, but it's always kind of dark in our town. But I know what she means. She wants me to be back before they start to go around town with the fire and light the street lamps.

The weather is odd today. It's always dark and cloudy. Most of the time it's windy. Sometimes it rains. Today the sky is dark and cloudy, like always. But there was no wind this morning.

I wonder if that's why Mrs. Ozill let me go out after being sick. She hates the wind you know.

I'm back at that old house. I've only visited it once before but I know everything in it. There isn't much in it but sometimes I think I know what use to fill the rooms. But it's only a guess. My favorite room is one of the small ones. The one with the baby crib. I like where the window is.

When I was younger my bed use to be against the opposite wall. I use to take off the bedding and put it on the floor, under the window. I liked to look at the sky at night. You can see every star-big or little-from where we live. I like to look at the stars.

Mrs. Ozill would get upset and tell me not to sleep on the ground. Eventually we moved the bed close to the window, where it is now. I like it much better.

When I was younger, when the letters' started to come, Mrs. Ozill would open them and read them. After awhile she stopped giving me the letters. After a little while she started to give them back. And just a little while after she gave them back to me, she stopped opening them.

Some of the letters have blood drops on them, just small little dots of blood. Others have fold creases and some have holes and even chunks missing. Then there are the ones that look like they've been crumpled up into a ball and thrown away but taken out again.

And some rare times the paper is smooth and white with dark ink.

That is the kind of letter I got today.

Most of _her _letters say the same things.

She tells me about where she is. She tells me how she is, that she is okay.

She promises to come and visit, though she doesn't know when that will be. Just that soon.

I wonder if she knows what 'soon' means?

Or does she have a different meaning for soon?

This letter is a lot like the others. She tells me she is at a place nearby, but that she can't come to visit. She is in a hurry-she can't slow down her speed.

She tells me that she is writing from a place where the people are very kind and they remind her of our village. That there is a famous bakery there that uses chocolate in everything. She also tells me that she wishes I could see these things. And that the next time it snows-

When I got here the wind was blowing, just a little bit though. But the wind is getting stronger. And it's gotten very dark outside. I should leave.

I know by the time I get back into town the street lights will already be burning. And by the time I get back to the house Mrs. Ozill will be worried, probably.

-0-0-0-0-

I was right. I was right about everything.

One my way home the wind blew against me harder and harder and it only colder. It hasn't been this cold in such a long time.

And when I got back to Mrs. Ozill she was very worried. Her nose and eyes were red. I think she was crying. She hugs me and stares at me. She won't say anything, just stare. It makes me so uneasy. And….I….

And I wonder if I make her feel the same way when I just look at her. When I don't say a word.

And I wonder why she doesn't hate me for it?

I've wondered about that before, why she keeps me. The only reason I can come up with is that she loves me. Why, I'm not sure. But I think it has something to do with her not having any children of her own and Mr. Ozill always working out by the water.

"Nothings' changed much, has it child?" Mrs. Ozill comes back into the big room, she has two cups of something that's steaming. I think it's tea. She loves tea very much.

She hands me a cup and then sits in her chair by the fire. I'm sitting on the ground a bit farther. I don't like the fire. It pops out at me and it's too warm, and it makes strange noises. The noises sound the same when I'm outside. They sound like a wild animal calling out and searching for someone they know; screaming so that they can be heard.

"Look at us. It reminds me of when you were younger. Me and you would sit down in here and do nothing special. Watch television, read a story, draw a picture, or just sit while Mr. Ozill worked late. Do you remember back then, child? It wasn't too long ago but I forget the small details. Like what color of crayons you used, or what was on television."

I can't really remember either. But I do remember.

"I remember though, child. Do you remember the first day I met you? You were covered in dirt and dried mud. You looked like a wild animal. Ahh, and when you did have a bath and were all clean….your hair. Tangled with tree sap, we couldn't get the knots out. We ended up cutting it. Do you remember?"

….I do. I looked like a boy….

"Everyone thought you were a little boy. Mrs. Musachino's boys' would always want to play rough with you. And they just wouldn't listen. It took the longest time to convince them that you were a girl."

I remember that, too. They were all older than me.

"Do you remember your first words to me? It makes me sad but for the life of me I can't remember. I feel so guilty. I just can't seem to remember."

I don't remember either. I feel guilty, too. Somehow I feel like I've done something very mean to someone very kind….

"Me and you use to stay up late every night in this room. All night during the Raining Season. I get so worried about Mr. Ozill. He always comes back though. But I still worry about him, out at sea during these months. Between him and you always out in the forest….I have a terrible thought that one of you won't come back, if not one of you."

I was right. It was hot tea. It's tastes very good.

-0-0-0-0-

I fell asleep in the Fire Room last night. So did Mrs. Ozill. In fact, she's still sleeping.

The weather today is odd, too. There is no wind. No rain. No dark gray.

It's all just white and so bright.

Its' snowing….

'The next time it snows we should met up. How about the bakery I was telling you about? The one that uses real chocolate in every cake and is in between two flower shops.'

It's snowing.

-0-

In my room there is only a desk with a chair, a closet, and a bed. There isn't much in the desk-just cards and small gifts given to me from Mr. and Mrs. Ozill. Some from the Musachino family. Under my bed there isn't much, either. Dust bunnies and long forgotten unmatched socks. In my closet….in my closet there is are my clothes; mostly colorful dresses for summer and spring time, a jacket and long socks for autumn, and for winter I have boots, gloves, hats, scarf's, and a coat.

In my closet there is also a box. The box is full of the letters. It also has an old photo of me with other people.

I am small, but not too much older than when Mrs. Ozill found me. There is a woman with a big belly next to me. And a man standing next to her. The top part of the photo is missing, though, so I don't know what they look like.

For an odd reason I don't care about the photo but I just can't throw it away. I don't know why but I want to keep it. Just because.

I put on my winter clothes and pack a bag of extra clothes. A yellow summer dress and along with long socks I know will keep me warm. Rishley is on the desk. I can't take him, it's too cold. I don't want him to get cold.

When I'm dressed I sit with my head on the desk. I'm having mild second thoughts. I know things are going to be harder when I actually do it instead of dreaming about it in my head. It's going to be easier to walk to the next town in the snow until I get cold and freeze to death….

Maybe I should start to think a bit more positive.

The next town over is less than a day's walk away. Maybe a little over half a day. So, by my calculations; I can easily get to the next town before sundown-which means before it gets dark and below freezing cold, so in conclusion if I leave now I won't freeze to death.

….But it's still going to be cold outside….and what am I going to do when I get to town….

I let my head fall and hit the table. I meant for it to land on my arms crossed over the surface. But of course I would hit it on the hard desk. Sometimes I do things without thinking….

Maybe I shouldn't think so far ahead about this.

But I should at least have some kind of plan. Besides leaving and probably getting lost and end up frozen to death and treats for wild animals.

….

I dump out all the money I've saved up. Some of it is from odd jobs I've done for the houses close by. Most of it is money I found, in town, different rivers, and exploring in the woods. Most of it I found in the woods. It was near where the wild boars and bears nest.

I think someone was hunting and got ran off by the wild beasts.

There isn't enough for me to be rich or anything like that.

But I think it's enough. Just in case I need anything.

-0-

Mrs. Ozill isn't sleeping anymore. She is up and in the kitchen. She turns around from making tea and looks at me.

As soon as she sees me her eyes change. Her breathing stays the same and her voice does, too.

"Are you going out to play in the snow?"

No.

"Hmm….to explore?"

You could say it like that.

"Please stay warm and come back when it's too cold."

This is when her voice cracks. She pretends it was on purpose and clears her throat.

"….You're going out….?"

I nod like I always do.

And for the first time I see her cry. I feel so guilty, Mrs. Ozill is crying because of me.

I put my head down but I can hear her walk away from the stove and get closer to me. All she does is put her arms around me and cry, repeating herself.

"Child, Child, Child."

For the first time I saw Mrs. Ozill cry.

"It's okay."

And for the first time I speak to her.

I don't know if she hears me or not; she's still holding me and crying.

"It's okay. I'll be safe."

She stops crying.

"And I'll always come back."

The silence is scary somehow. I don't know. I don't know what else to say. I don't want to make any promises or anything.

"Will you come back often?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how long you will be gone?"

"No."

"….Will you come back?"

"Yes. Soon."

"Will you write if something comes up?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Child….please be safe."

I nod my head and turn away. I don't want Mrs. Ozill to see me think. I just don't, I don't want to her to be hurt if I decide not to tell. It is my name, after all.

My name means so much to me and I don't even know why. But I hold onto that feeling of importance. It's my feeling of who I use to be in the past. My identity that I can't remember.

"Please, oh please be safe, Child."

"….My name is Lawanna."

And for the first time I see Mrs. Ozill smile the smile that can't be described by words. It's nothing but a smile you smile when you are happy.

"Be safe. Lawanna."


	3. The Bakery

At the beginning Leorio wants to call out to Lawanna but only knows her as 'Child' and he doesn't want to call her 'Child' so he covers it up with 'Chili out, isn't it'. I don't know why he wouldn't want to call her 'Child' but I think it would be rude (I guess).

And I am kind of making it to look like they are both still embarrassed about the underwear scene. But Leorio is uneasy about Lawanna not talking. I would be (but I'm usually a loud person so yeah.)

I don't know, honestly. I got kind of stuck.

This is as far as I've gotten.

* * *

Three

An Open Door

I don't think I thought this thought through.

I'm standing a foot outside the town's Welcome Sign. The words are big and bold, black letters easy to read against the white background. 'Welcome to Pikula Town. Home of the Fishermen and the World Famous 'Pikula Plate'!'

It's snowing more than before but there is not wind. The snow is heavy, I feel it weigh down the hood of my coat. I shake it off when it's too heavy. I'm glad the wind died….but I'm still cold.

I want to go back.

"Uhh….Chi….Chili out, isn't it….uh….aren't you cold?"

Doctor Leorio….this looks like bad luck for me. I still feel embarrassed. I just stay by the sign and stare at him. Maybe he'll go away if I don't say anything.

That didn't work last time, did it?

"I'm wearing two winter coats and I'm still cold. Looking at you makes me cold."

I wonder if I have a conversation he will go away?

"Nobody likes to be out in the cold."

That doesn't need an answer, does it?

"Are you heading home?"

"No."

Now it's quiet. The kind of quiet where you can hear everything in the distance, car horns and people talking from a block away. This is the kind of silence that you want and wish for when you want to go to bed or when you are stressed. The kind of quiet you want until you actually have it.

I don't want it. To be honest; it scares me a bit that I can hear the falling snow hit against the grounded snow.

To be honest again, I think I freaked Doctor Leorio out….

"….Where….Where are you headed then? If not back home?"

"….Klop Town….to see….Flowers…."

"Klop….?"

We both sound out our words, stretching them out to have more time to think. I hope he doesn't notice this is as awkward as it really is. Because this is really awkward for me.

"Klop Town….that's not too far away….maybe six hours by vehicle…."

"….I'm going by foot…."

"Foot?! In this weather?"

"Hmm."

"By foot...if you leave now….in this weather….I'd say you'd reach Town by…."

He's really thinking hard.

"Maybe around 8 tonight…."

"Hmm."

It seems less hard to talk now that there isn't much to be said.

"Why not wait for the weather to change?"

"No! I can't!" That came out different than I meant….it came out mean and loud. "….I can't….I can only go when it snows….or I'll miss…."

"Whatever the reason I understand. You need to go now, seize your chance. You don't know when this will come again. Is this something like that?"

"Yes."

"Ah, I see."

It's quiet again for minutes. But it isn't uncomfortable, and it isn't the same as it was just a few moments ago. There isn't any more awkwardness. This feels….nice.

"So, what's in Klop Town?"

"Rohlack Bakery."

"Hmm. I hear they have really good cupcakes there."

"I hear that, too."

"You can't go another day?"

"No, I'm meeting….someone."

"An old friend?"

"Yes. A very old and important friend. I haven't seen her in so long."

I wonder if she would even recognize me? I wonder if I could recognize her? Maybe she hasn't changed that much. But what if she has? Would we still get alone? I wonder if-

"Seems my cabs here." Doctor Leorio looks down at me. What a strange grin.

He walks over to the driver's side and bends down. I take a step back and lean against the welcoming town sign and sigh. I can hear him talking with the man driving the car. I feel a little bad for trying to hear, but I strain my ears anyways. I don't want to have such nervous feelings about Klop Town.

All I can hear is him laughing.

I see the prints left where we were standing. If you follow them back they end at my feet. If you follow them out they lead you to the Doctor chatting with the Driver.

The snowing stopped and the wind is slowing down. I can hear the snow crunching and I look up. He's stopped where he was before, I can tell because of the snow-prints. He has the same grin on when he walked to the yellow cab car. It gets wider when he pushes up his glasses.

"Why don't you take that cab?"

"Oh….uh….no." How could I? That would be very rude and he obviously has to be someplace. Why would a cab be called for him if he didn't need to be anywhere? Unless he just doesn't want to walk anywhere. But still….

"It wouldn't be a problem, really."

"But….isn't here to take you somewhere?"

"Hmm, yeah. But not anywhere important." He smiles again. It doesn't bother me as much as before. "I was just on my way to a Medical Team Meeting." Before I thought he looked stupid with such a big smile.

"….That sounds….important." I never knew anyone could smile that big for this long.

Doctor Leorio grabs me by the hand and drags me to the cab. We stop at the passengers' door in the back, the door is already opened.

"Really, it's not inconvenient at all. No problem. None at all."

I don't think anything else was said. The car door slammed and it took off down the road. I see Doctor Leorio waving when I look out the back window, that grin on his face.

I don't know what happened but I will have to remember to thank Doctor Leorio when I come back.

-0-0-0-0-

I'm surprised there isn't very much snow here. There was a lot in Pikula so for being so close I'm surprised. I'm glad but I feel out of place with a big coat on with the sun out. I know it's silly but I think the sun gives all of it's sunshine to this town.

It only took five hours to get to Klop Town. Fifteen to twenty minutes to reach Rohlack Bakery. It's been five and a half hours, which makes the time around 1:30. I wonder if I'm too late and have missed her. But maybe I'm on time. It would be best if I was early, I would like to be safe.

The Bakery looked just like I read about. It's an old building on the outside. Not so old that it's been standing since the beginning of time but old enough that you know it was here when everything was just getting started. I wonder what everything looked like then?

The Flowers Shops look the same. But somehow I don't think they've gone through such a change. They both have flowers outside the doors and along the windows. The shop on the right has more bright and big blossoms. The left shop has more green plants and vines.

I've never seen plants and flowers like all of these before. There are only small wild flowers and weeds in Mrs. Ozill's yard. There aren't any Flower Shops in Pikula.

-0-

If it smells so wonderful and it is warm outside I can't wait to see what it's like on the inside. For being a 'World Famous' Bakery I expected it to be very fancy. There are only a few tables and chairs outside. No one is sitting out. I'm standing outside the door to see if _she_ is inside. I'm too far away to see….

Two boys are leaving. The door has a bell on top.

Each one is carrying bags with the Bakery's logo. One has the hair color that I've only seen on old ladies-he's complaining that the Bakery should have actual chocolate for sell, not just baked goods. The other looks normal, a goofy smile on his face.

They kind of look like they could be my age. Not that it matters or anything. They were both kind of cute...not that it matters or anything.

The instead it's very plain. There are matching tables like the ones outside, but there are a few more people sitting around scattered. Only ten or so with uneven numbers of chairs at each one. When you walk into the door you face the display case and the register.

I imagine the ovens are behind them.

There are two women behind the counter. A young woman and an older lady.

"Welcome." They both say with kind smiles. "Are you here to pick up an order?"

"No, I'm meeting a friend."

"I see. Please sit anywhere you like." The younger woman tells me. "If you would like anything please feel free to ask me." I nod my head.

-0-

The Bakery is closing, it's now almost nine o'clock at night. Outside is getting dark. Any snow that was on the ground before has melted. Now instead of being cold and wet the streets are just wet from the melted snow.

At around four o'clock the younger woman came to me. She asked me if I was waiting for a girl with blonde hair. I said yes. She went on asking me a few more questions that I answered. Then she handed me a letter.

It was like the one I got a few days ago. The envelope was soft and the paper smelled….I'm not sure how to describe it….expensive, maybe? I knew it was from _her_, it has my name on it. But I still haven't opened it. It's just laying on the table. 'I'll wait just a bit longer' is what I kept telling myself.

The younger woman, Roka, tells me they are almost done cleaning up the bakery. That I have to go now. I say I'm sorry for staying so long. I hope I didn't over stay my welcome….

"I know it's none of my business but….the letter….are you going to…."

"Yes. I will read it soon."

"Ahh, well….please do come again."

I hear the bell on the door ding when I walk out.

There is a yellow cab parked outside on the curb. And of all the people to show up….there is Doctor Leorio leaning against the car. That big grin on his face.

"Need a ride back into Town? Well, I know you don't need a ride. Do you want a ride back into Town?" I nod my head. He opens the door for me and I get in.

"Thank you, Doctor Leorio."

"Just Leorio." He tells me with his flashy white smile.

"Thank you, Leorio."

The Bakery lights shut off while we drive out of town.


End file.
